Precipitação
by Dree-chan
Summary: Ele e sua mania de tomar decisões precipitadas. Sorte que no último ano, ele tinha Hinata para fazê-lo pensar melhor.


Naruto **não** me pertence

.

**Precipitação**

(Ele e sua mania de tomar decisões precipitadas)

.

Ele deveria ser o insensível que todos diziam que ele era. E talvez fosse... mas nem tanto, pelo visto. E ele percebeu isso no pior momento de sua vida. _Ele quase deixara escapar de suas mãos._

Hinata amava Naruto.

Sasuke amava Hinata.

Naruto amava amava Sakura, que por saber que Sasuke amava Hinata, contou sobre os sentimentos da Hyuuga para o Uzumaki.

Sakura era, realmente, uma inútil.

Hinata estava _quase _entregue. Ela havia segurado sua mão. Era ele que ela chamava para comer saladas de tomates, para fugir das noites tediosas, em restaurantes vegetarianos. Ele não sabia que aquela noite em que a viu chorando por Naruto, acabaria os tornando tão próximos assim. Hinata era capaz de deixá-lo louco com apenas um abraço - estes que Sasuke fazia questão de fazê-la rir durante eles para sentir a respiração dela em sua orelha.

Tudo estava bem entre eles. Hinata havia parado de falar sobre Naruto, Hiashi aprovava o relacionamento que os dois aparentavam ter, o que a deixava corada e gaguejando na frente do pai. Na verdade, Hinata parecia ter esquecido o loiro. Sasuke parecia estar fazendo um bom trabalho.

Apesar disso, ele sabia. Ele sempre soube. Ele _nunca _iria ser amado por ela. Aquelas bochechas não ficavam rubras pelo mesmo motivo que ficavam quando ela via Naruto.

Mas, a vida gostava de mostrar as coisas pra ele. Naruto havia passado na casa de Sasuke. Dizia, entre as muitas coisas que ele pronunciava, que não sabia sobre os sentimentos da Hyuuga até um mês atrás. E passando a observá-la, percebeu que era capaz de retribuir os sentimentos dela. Sasuke tentou ignorar o que Naruto falava, mas sabia ser incapaz de fazer isso. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Respondendo em monossilábicos para que Naruto continuasse a falar. Até que Naruto finalmente saísse, dizendo estar aliviado por desabafar com seu melhor amigo.

Havia tomado uma decisão. E nada o faria mudá-la. Pôs-se a caminhar para a casa da Hyuuga. Entrou pelas janelas, sentou-se na cama e tentou, apenas tentou, ignorar o fato dela estar apenas com uma camisa que, aparentemente, era de Neji. Tão curta que ele podia ver parte da calcinha preta que ela usava. Hinata estava corada, deixou o diário cair e suas mãos foram imediatamente para a barra da camisa. As mãos puxando a camisa para baixo enquanto tentava pronunciar algo e os olhos permaneciam arregalados, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Não a esperaria se recompor. Ela já deveria estar acostumada com essas entradas repentinas dele em seu quarto. Não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu.

- _Naruto ama você. _- soltou, de uma vez, observando-a corar ainda mais e encolher o corpo - _Sabe... Ele pretende te pedir em namoro amanhã._

Ela tremia e estava vermelha. E olhava para Sasuke com... pena? Sim. Era pena, só não sabia dizer se era dele, ou de Naruto. Sasuke se levantou e pôs-se na frente dela.

- _Eu só espero que você não esqueça disso. _- ele disse e ela não perguntou o quê. Os lábios dele já estavam sobre os seus e as mãos calejadas, pela profissão, passando pelas coxas nuas. Ela retribuiu. Com tanta intensidade quanto ele. O que o fez sorrir enquanto as mãos subiram, desenhando a linha da calcinha de renda da garota, que corou com o contato íntimo. Mas não se afastou.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. As mãos dele ainda subiram para as costas dela por um momento. Apenas para sentir a pele morna. E, por fim, separaram-se sorriu de canto e desapareceu em fumaça, deixando apenas um papel para trás. Hinata abaixou-se e pegou o papel já com lágrimas nos olhos. Seria capaz de amar os dois? Ao ler o papel, teve a certeza: não.

Deixando o papel em cima da cama, correu para o closet. Sorrindo, ela colocou um short e uma blusa, as primeiras roupas que encontrou. Pegou também o casaco preto de Sasuke que ela havia pego emprestado uns dias atrás. Correu porta afora esperando que ele estivesse lá.

O conhecia bem. Ele estava lá. Olhando para o céu atentamente, fazendo caretas estranhas, como um menino que começa a contar as estrelas, perde a conta e começa a contar novamente com a mesma determinação que antes. Adorava quando ele franzia as sobrancelhas.

Beijou a bochecha dele brevemente, que assustou-se de início, mas olhou-a confuso em seguida.

- _Também sou uma Ninja, Sasuke. Sou uma Hyuuga, controlo meu chakra melhor que você._ - disse, sorrindo de canto.

_- __E o que faz aqui? -_ perguntou ele, olhando para o lado oposto.

- _Eu queria devolver seu casaco. _- colocou-o no colo do rapaz, que a olhou sem entender nada. - _E te dizer que nós ainda não comemos todas as saladas de tomates dessa cidade - _ele sorriu quando ela passou a mão no cabelo dele.

- _Se você quiser namorar comigo vai ter que usar shorts maiores. _- ele disse, olhando para as coxas torneadas que estavam a mostra. Ela riu e beijou-o calmamente.

Sasuke esperava que aquilo fosse um sim. Aquele short estava realmente muito curto. _  
_

* * *

"Restaurante Akimichi - Semana Vegetariana." - era o que tinha escrito no papel. O primeiro panfleto que Hinata entregara para Sasuke para irem ao restaurante provar a salada de tomate. Ela o guardaria dentro do seu diário junto com a pétala da flor que ele, uma vez, lhe dera.

* * *

Gente, isso tá muito estranho, eu sei. Haueuau  
E faz tempo que eu não posto nada. Ficou confuso, mas eu gostei. Estou postando pelo tablet, então acho que terá mais erros que quando eu teclo no PC. (Ou não, já que eu passo mais tempo no tablet e estou mais acostumada, vai saber).  
Eu espero que gostem. Tô estudando durante a manhã e durante a tarde D:  
Quando chego em casa... bom... eu durmo. (Ou viro a noite estudando anatomia *sofre*)  
Beeeeeeijos!  
Críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois!  
Até a próxima :}


End file.
